Snow
'''Snow, '''was the founder of U/LP and first owner of the server, until he stepped down in May 2017 after the Second Schnitz Coup. Afterwards, power was transferred to Brezhnev, who has been the owner ever since. Creating ULP Snow came up with the idea of creating a leftypol discord in 2016 in relations to the Leftypol board. The name of the server is (Unofficial) due to it not being ran by the board but has some cultural influences from it. Snow built up the server along with the co owner, The Mix. The server was made as a space for leftist to hangout without any word filtering, but very reactionary views were often repressed if unironic. Rising influence of the moderators As the server developed and attracted powerful personalities like Schnitz, Bat'ko, and charismatic server mods like Bread and TheDiscourse and others, Snow began losing power over his own staff. First Schnitz Coup In March 2017, Schnitz attempted to takeover ULP by mass banning everyone from the main server, and set up his own server, Leftypol 2.0, and invited everyone there. The coup failed after several hours of infighting, and everyone returned to the main server /Pol/ Infiltration Unknowing to the staff, Pol was ready to jump on the weakening state of the server. In April, another moderator who later admitted to he working for /Pol/, convinced Snow to bringing a un named bot. This bot ended up being used to clearing all the channels and wiping away the entire server. Once General-Casual was restored, Snow stated that he had enough with thr server, and handed the server over to his new Co-Owner, Disco. Disco acted as Interim Owner for a day, and organized hunting down any remaining /Pol/ operators. Snow came back a day later, and ownership was transferred back to him. The ending of Snowpol and the Rise of Brezhnev Things remain relatively stable until May. Disco and Snow's relationship were deteriorating around this time for Disco not adequately informing the staff about his moderation and policy, which angered Snow. Users in Gen-C started to spam spiderman memes. Bread warned the user doing it to stop, but kept doing it anyways, forcing Bread to kick him. 1st Revolt against Bread Several users supported by some moderators, began causing sectarian unrest against Bread for his handling of the spam. Pro-Bread forces defended him for kicking the user. Snow then allowed a vote of confidence for Brrad to go through on whether Bread should remain as a janitor, and he won the popular vote. The Anti Bread forces still continued to spam banana and spiderman memes. This led to Disco getting involved, and kicking several users responsible. This tipped Snow over the edge, and fired TheDiscourse. ULP Civil War Disco left ULP in protest, followed by outraged moderators and active users. A new server was created; The Left Internationale. Pro-Disco users in TLI states plotting how to get back at Snow for trying demoting him and even starting a smear campaign against Disco. Schnitz appeared and with Disco's approval, organized a coup against Snow. Bread gave admin powers to several users and they immediately banned everyone from the server. The turmoil led to anti-TLI sentiments. With on going unrest in #general-casual, Snow's popularity dropped eith no one wanting him to be leading the server anymore. Snow took it upon himself to step down and organize elections for his replacement. Everyone supported Brezhnev taking power as a neutral figure who did not get involved in the drama. Snow after ownership Snow's popularity after leaving grew higher than what it was when he resigned. He is upheld as the first server owner and creator. He isnt on ULP much anymore, but hangs around every now and again. His opinion of the server grew colder since 2017 due to the rise of Islambol, Gamerposting, and Nazbol sentiments that was allowed to flourish. When he does come on though, users are delighted to see him. He usually just tells about how the server has gotten bad since he was owner. He has fiddled with the idea of creating a smaller server replicating the old ULP from 2016, but hasn't done so yet, but he does hold a small bunkerchan server of old ULP users. Snowpol Snow's rein as owner is dubbed "Snowpol", whichever is the period of ULP from 2015/2016 -2017. Snow is now viewed as an ancient figure in ULP, who comes and goes as he pleases. Category:Snowpol Category:Former Users